


Bring Me To Life

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-05
Updated: 2006-03-05
Packaged: 2018-08-16 00:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8080036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Silent pleas from frozen souls. (05/01/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: A pair of drabbles. My first attempt at this style. I was listening to Evanescence's "Bring Me to Life," and it struck me that there is definitely a story there. Unfortunately I'm too up to my ears in other stories to flesh out a full thing right now. Maybe later. So here's my first ever attempt at drabbles, and man, they were hard to write.  
  
Dedication: To Carmen, my respect for you has increased a hundred-fold!  


* * *

You see me.

Someway, somehow, you can see straight into me.

I can't hide from you.

How can you do that?

Everything I am and ever will be is there for you. All you have to do is reach for it.

I know you can you save me from what I am now. I don't know how much longer I can stay like this, knowing that you're so close, yet still so far away.

I feel so cold and alone. You can change that. You can wake me up inside.

Bring me to life, Trip. Only you can do it.

* * *

How did you do it? I thought I was alive.

Then I saw you and knew I was wrong. Something inside broke loose, and all I wanted was to break that shell you keep pullin' into.

I'm so scared. You're right there in front of me, but I'm scared if I try ta break those defenses down, they'll take you with it.

But I had to make my own shell to stop myself, and now I feel so cold inside. I'm lying to myself, tellin' myself I don't love you.

Bring me to life, Malcolm. I'm too scared to try.


End file.
